


And they'll write love songs about us

by kyuugirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awesome Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, BAMF Piper McLean, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jason is a Dork, ghost!jason grace, jason gets his memories slowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuugirl/pseuds/kyuugirl
Summary: he's blue, she's brown and she's everything in betweenorthe one where Jason's memories come back slowly and he's a bit bitter.Reyna deals with loss and tries to squash out hope of something more.Piper also had fake memories, memories which she sees burn at the hand of reality.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all these characters belong solely to rick rodian.

**chapter 1**

“I don't deserve you."  
"You're not allowed to say that."  
"Why not?"  
"It's a breakup line. Unless you're breaking up-"

~~I don’t see you~~

The first time I see you, I don’t really see you. Not you that’ll later cry into my shoulders in the night, promising that one day( _if we live jay)_ we would leave this place. Not you, that danced for the audience inside your mind. Waving and swaying and just being you with no music on. Not to be cliche but you moved to your own beat those days. I see you though, the outer shell. This girl with nothing on her face, clothes that intimidate and eyes that jump through the colours of the rainbow. With a smile that never reaches and an infectious personality that I would liken to a parasite during one of our many fights. I see the mess of choppy braids that are held tight with the feathers of angels, so I say hello. I see you but don’t.

I know the path laid out for me, these roads are as clear as the skies above, but still, I cannot walk. I blame you in the nights when my mind runs away from my consciousness, exploding in the darkness of my head with things I could never say. Will never say, things that even to myself feel wrong. You tell me your future and I hate how swayed I become. I don’t have a beat( ~~no memories, no idea, no goal~~ ) so I follow yours. I wonder and hope you never grow sick of me because I cannot bear the thought of being without you anymore and you hold your hand out to me. yet even now I still don’t see you.


	2. this is the last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she was told to be stone, stone can rule Rome but stone can't feel love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all characters belong to rick

_~~This is the last time~~ _

You push me hard, commanding me to go...I can’t go I have nowhere else to be, can’t you see. The skies have darkened and I cannot see, you say to trust you( _Jason please just...go)_ but how can I? I want to cry, to scream to beg you to please not do this. Maybe I’m the one leading you blindly but you’ve always been so strong. Your tears dry before they can form and I find myself repeating my mother’s words. How can I be so cruel…

~~**I'm stone**~~

The blind are leading the blind you joke and my throat clogs. I can’t breathe because it’s not funny and I’ve given up everything. I don’t know it’s stupid I guess for you to understand how I feel when I don’t show it or say it or look it. I’m tired, so so so tired. when she holds you ( _ ~~her laugh like bells and you...superman~~_ ) I want to scream but I can't. I am Rome, I am more than myself, I am not a child who cries in the face of heartbreak. I feel scared of how much you seem to make me smile, even now without your memories of us, of me. You’re blinding me and leading me into a ditch, please don’t let me fall.


	3. I trust? you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how can you feel so close and yet distant to a stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> critique welcomed.

I ~~trust~~ you

Trust me is all you ever say but I'm human. sometimes I wonder if you are as well? ( **superman, captain America, thor...** ) How can I trust you so quickly so easily? I see how tired you are( _I see how your eyes stray_ ), you don’t text me anymore have you already grown tired of my no replies or short texts?... I’m not good with words even though that’s what people say. I feel that we are close but not close enough( _ ~~not years of hellish memories fighting monsters close, not months of surviving camps of stupid racist bullies close~~_ ). What do I really know about you? Nothing much( **I barely know anything thing about myself pipes** ). What do you know about me? Nothing, right?

I test this love. 3 times over and realise where the problem lies. In myself… should I let go or hold you tight and pray you don’t drop me somewhere else in the night? ( _when you realise you yearn for brown, not kaleidoscope_ ) Are you my angel sent from above? Should I open my eyes and see the clear roads again and leave you blind so I can walk? I barely trust myself.


	4. sleepless nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes it's nice to care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's POV do you think this one's from

**chapter 2**

"The thing about being everyone's source of strength: sometimes you forget that _you_ need to draw strength from others.”

I don't sleep

‘I don’t sleep’ you say these words, no emotion. Just a fact, like how the sky is blue or your hands are cold. You stop walking and I’m aware that we have still not found where we need to go( _stupid vague quests_ ). You do not turn and I wish for you not to, I hope you stay with your back to me. It has been a while since I’ve seen your face. we never talked, not really. I know I should spin you round, clasp your face and pull it close to my chest. Allow you to crumble into me and close your eyes, to be set free( _or plunge deeper into the nightmares_ ). I don’t and there is silence. I didn’t realise that it was already night, the stars would twinkle if they still existed but they have been swallowed whole by you a while ago( ~~there's nothing good about these lights. there's nothing good about the sky's creations~~ ), you repeat your words to yourself and break something that hasn’t been there in a while, this peaceful silence. You walk on and I follow behind. I hope to never to see those bloodstained eyes because then I'll have to remember you're only human too( _that you need to draw strength from others too_ ).

we dance under the starless night and I think how tragic it is that you are so similar to him( _you know who you are though_ ) and I can't help but cry when we sit on a field, bodies pressed together for warmth, your hand running through my hair. stopping at the noughts your hands coming together like in prayer to break them only to separate against the tangles. I curse venus and Aphrodite when we kiss. 


	5. you shouldn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love comes in many forms, not all endings are happy.

_"carry him away!_ I prayed, knowing that no god would listen"

It is you she prefers and my heart aches, I want to lay you down tell you to sleep( _wake up Jace! wake up!_ ) but that is cruel because I know you will listen to me( _I didn't mean it_ ). The way I look at her is the way you look at me is the way she looks at you( _she loves you..come on superman...wake up for her_ ). A circle of love but she cuts it off with a glare over her shoulder at me and I know my hate flows through my veins( _we shouldn't have broken up_ ). I hope one day you’ll run away from me but I know that if I go you’ll go with me( _you shouldn't have come_ ). I’ve seen you jump after me before, I don’t question your loyalty( _ **YOU** shouldn't be lying here_). But still, I love her and she loves you and you love me and it's sad isn’t it? We cannot get what we want and we break apart trying to stave off our sadness, our anger, our hate and isn’t it funny that I’m the one saying this even though you sacrificed the most( _don't leave me please sparky... don't leave us_ ). You lay there still, I-I can’t bring myself to look yet( _so much blood,Jace wake up_ ) But you just stare at the sky,( _sky blue eyes glazed and stormy)_ those damn skies which don't part and rain down justice and I realise why you never talk about your dad. 

I'm sick, sick of it all and I finally understand her ( _her brown eyes wide with pain, betrayl...sickness_ ) and it's funny that even in death you manage to push us all closer together. I laugh and I'm faintly aware how hysterical I sound but I can't find it in myself to care right now. you're gone . Even in your last moments your actions where lovingly poetic and I wonder if Aphrodite is looking down in glee at such tragic love. All that remains of you is love and I’ll carry it for the both of us. My love, your love, her love all entangled as one. How lovely. 


	6. it's funny isn't it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasons last thought before death

_**I'm the son of Jupiter! I'm a child of Rome** _

Before he dies, Jason remembers the first and only time he had met Jupiter, not Zeus but Jupiter, his ‘father’.  It was strange and random and Jupiter was gone as quickly as he had arrived. Leaving in a gust of wind, the smell of rain the only indicator of his surprise visit. 

Jason had lied near the border of new Rome, in the darkness of the forest away from the bustle of others who felt like family but were sometimes difficult to be around. The forest reminded him of the wolf house in an odd way and Lupa and the crazy idea of being free, truly just him and his packmates. He had felt so lost in thought he hadn’t even realised when Jupiter materialised behind him only becoming aware when his voice cut through the tranquil night.

Jason had turned hastily, his body instinctively going into a bow, voice about to let loose a torrent of apologies before Jupiter had dismissed him. They had talked then sparingly under the moon, Jupiter congratulating him, his body rooted in the same place and his expression stone-like, Jason for his part had managed to give a tight smile and look slightly bashful. A somewhat peaceful silence descended upon them as they both looked at the stars. He felt his lips moved before he had registered what he was saying, “Why now? Why choose to see me now?” there was no malice in his words but the question had hung heavy over their heads and Jason felt as though all air had left his lungs. His body stayed tense unsure of where he stood with the king of gods, the man he was supposed to call father. His question went unanswered instead he feels something small and cold placed into his hand, when Jupiter moved away the pale light of the moon made the golden coin glow hot white in his hand. He looked up questioningly at his father. “A gift...from Juno as your guardian she looks over you” he’s words are clipped and factual and it took all of Jason’s strength not to scream, chuck the coin far away because “how dare he? How dare he come here acting like there where better places to be, as though he hadn’t practically sold his son away as a gift for a wife who hated him nearly as much as he did”. Jason bows again and pockets the coin, he wishes for Juno or better yet Lupa. 

Silence once again descended and Jason had found himself shuffling under Jupiter’s gaze, wondering why he hadn’t simply left. “ I -” Jupiter’s voice was soft and quiet, so different from he’s authoritative boom, Jason wonders if the god standing in front of him truly is Jupiter. He hadn’t tried to speak again his face scrunched in a weird way, a mixture of frustration, sadness and was that...guilt? On his normally cold face. The distant noise from new Rome had all but died then, leaving the sound of the rustling trees and soft crickets in the distance. Jupiter seemed to try again his mouth opening to form words as he turned to look at Jason, but whatever he had seen on Jason’s face that night had seemed to make him halt and suddenly Jason was once again alone. 

A weight in his pocket and chest had left Jason deep in thought on his trek back to new Rome, he had instinctively rubbed against the golden coin in his pocket as he wondered what his father had intended to say. Maybe a sorry or ‘I’m proud of you’ maybe just to tell him that he needed to chill but Jason would never get that answer. Before he disappears Jupiter blesses him in order to defeat Krios. After he starts to regain his memories he never once contacted him and now that he was dying, dead? Jason dies wondering what Jupiter had wanted to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, was super busy and unsure about how to even continue this work. I hope you guys like it and I'll try to post more often.


End file.
